


Just a Trim

by cherrystreet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis POV, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, harry got a haircut and we all died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystreet/pseuds/cherrystreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry. Darling. Can you explain to me what I’m looking at, before I rip your throat out through the phone?”<br/>“That would be me, holding a braid of hair in my hand.”</p><p>Or, the one where Harry gets a haircut, and Louis, along with the rest of the world, loses his mind.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <a href="http://cherrystreet.tumblr.com/post/143970840137/title-just-a-trim-author-cherrystreet">Tumblr</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:**

> This is the quickest thing I've ever written, and it's also the stupidest. Enjoy!
> 
> (My sincerest apologies to anyone who loved the locks.)

Louis wakes up early on this particular Friday morning. It’s barely six in the morning, but his phone is going off, making him groan. It’s going to be hot today in Los Angeles, he can tell, and he kicks the covers off of him while searching for the decline button on his phone.

He closes his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep, but the ringing starts up again. And then again. And again.

Blindly grabbing for it, he answers without looking to see who’s calling. He can assume, though. “What the fuck do you want?” he grumbles into the phone. His head is pounding.

“Lou. I have a surprise for you.”

“You couldn’t have waited until I was fucking awake?” he asks. “I just fell asleep, like, three hours ago.”

“Yeah, well, not my fault you can’t sleep normal human hours,” Harry replies. It sounds like he’s eating something.

“Is the surprise that you’re a major dick? Because that’s not really all of a surprise.”

“I always forget how charming you are first thing in the morning.” He starts chewing again.

“Did you seriously call me to chomp in my ear before the sun even came up? I hate you and I’m going back to bed.”

“No, wait.” Harry clears his throat. “What have you been asking me to do for months?”

Louis whines. “Harry, I’m not in the mood for playing games. Just fucking tell me.”

“You have to guess. Come on.”

“Ugh.” He rolls over flat onto his back, staring at the ceiling, knowing he isn’t getting any sleep until he gives in. “Did you finally remove the tattoo on your big toe?”

Harry snorts. “No, I love that tattoo.”

“You do not. No one does.”

“Louis. Keep guessing.”

“You cleaned out your closet?”

“You haven’t asked me to do that.”

“I know. But I’ve been meaning to. You have clothes in there from, like, 2010. When are you  _ ever _ going to wear those purple sneakers again?”

He laughs. “I’m saving them for a special occasion.”

“An occasion I most definitely will  _ not _ be attending.”

“Louis!”

Louis smiles. “Oh, fuck, did you finally get Netflix? Seeing as you’re the only person this entire fucking planet who doesn’t have it.”

“No. I still don’t have Netflix.”

“How are you ever gonna watch  _ Orange is the New Black _ then, huh?”

“It’s unreal how quickly you can jump from one topic to the next. Honestly, we should have you studied.”

“Okay, okay,” Louis says, rubbing his eyes. “You bought a piano?”

“I have one…”

“You bought a  _ better _ piano? One that I’ll actually approve of?”

Harry groans. “You were closer with the tattoo removal.”

“Oh.” Louis itches the back of his leg, sunburned from being out in the sun all week. Damn jean shorts. “So it’s something cosmetic?”

“Mhmm.”

“Did you finally get your ears pierced?!”

“Louis, oh my God,” Harry nearly yells, but he’s laughing. “You are  _ horrible _ at this game.”

Suddenly, it clicks. “Harry Styles, did you get a haircut?”

“ _ Yes, _ praise the Lord.”

He nearly claps his hands. “Praise the Lord is right, you needed a trim so badly.”

“I meant praise the Lord that you finally figured it out.” He clears his throat. “It’s not exactly a trim, though.”

He sits up in bed, at that. “Okay, what does that mean…”

“It means I cut off enough to donate it.”

“Don’t you need, like, minimum six inches to donate, or something like that?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Harry, what the fuck did you do?” Louis asks, voice growing more shrill with every breath. “No, no, you didn’t cut it all off. You’re lying.” Harry doesn’t answer. “Oh my God, you aren’t lying, are you? Wait, you are lying. Harry, I can’t tell! What do you look like?!”

Harry laughs, high pitched and breathless. “Hold on.”

A moment later, Louis’ phone beeps. It’s a picture. He puts the phone on speakerphone and says, “I swear to God, if this is a picture of your ugly mug with all your hair intact, I will fly to London and kick your ass  _ so hard _ for waking me up at the ass crack of dawn to play a fucking stupid prank…” He loses his train of thought when he sees the picture, rendered almost speechless. “Harry. Darling. Can you explain to me what I’m looking at, before I rip your throat out through the phone?”

“That would be me, holding a braid of hair in my hand.”

“And whose braid is that exactly?” Louis knows he’s being childish, but he’s nearly seeing red, he’s so angry, and he can’t help it.

“Baby, you know it’s mine.”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, you twat. You just changed your entire  _ face _ without even telling me!”

He knows Harry is rolling his eyes. He doesn’t have to be able to see him to know that. “You’re being ridiculous. My face is exactly the same, and you  _ knew _ I would be cutting my hair.” Louis hears rustling, followed by the closing of a door. “Besides, you’ve been begging me to cut it for months. I don’t get why you’re being such a big baby about it.”

“I didn’t tell you to shave your head!” He knows he sounds hysterical, and he knows Harry will make fun of him for it later. Fuck.

“I didn’t fucking shave my head, you lunatic. Here.”

Another picture comes in, then, and it’s Harry staring at the camera, lips pouting and face entirely unamused. But Louis isn’t staring at his face.

He positively cannot look away from the haircut - the hair  _ massacre _ . It’s  _ way _ shorter than he ever imagined Harry would dare to go, shorter than Louis has ever seen it, cut cleanly on the sides and a bit longer on top. It hardly looks like him.

He’s having trouble breathing when Harry finally speaks again. “Baby, are you still there?”

“Harry. I hope this is Photoshop.”

“Does that mean you don’t like it?” Louis can hear the disappointment in his voice, and he hates that.

“I’m still processing,” he says honestly. “This isn’t the Harry I know.”

“It’s still me. Now I just don’t have as much to brush through.”

Louis snorts. “As if you ever really brushed it before.”

“Okay, don’t be rude.”

“On the plus side, now it probably won’t be as greasy, either.”

“What did I just say?! Don’t be rude, you asshole.”

“ _ Harry _ ,” he whines. “What am I gonna hang on to when you’re fucking me?”

Harry laughs at that. “I’m sure we can think of something. And it’ll grow back.”

“You’ve always had curls, always had so much volume. You know how much I like yanking on your hair.”

“You know how much I like it, too,” Harry says, voice a little rougher. After a moment, he sighs. “I miss you.”

Louis frowns. “I miss you, too.”

“You mean you miss my hair.”

“It’ll take me a while to get used to it. But…”

“But?”

“But. It’s already growing on me. It’s… It’s nice.” Actually, it’s really fucking attractive and Louis can’t stop looking at the picture.

“Oh, yeah?” Harry breathes through the phone. “You sure?”

“Definitely sure. You’re hot,” he says matter-of-factly.

Harry laughs, and then whines. “Can’t believe I haven’t fucked you in four months.”

“Harry, it’s been like, two weeks.”

“Feels like four months.”

He rolls his eyes, as if Harry can see him, but he agrees. “I’m gonna feel like I’m cheating on you, the next time we have sex. It’s gonna feel like I’m getting fucked by some sexy stranger in my apartment.”

He can almost feel Harry’s grin through the phone. “You think I’m sexy?”

“Annoyingly so. Wanna put a bag over your head so I don’t have to look at you anymore.”

“Aw, I love you.”

Louis knows he’s mocking, but. “I love you, too.”

Harry groans. “Okay, now I  _ really _ wanna fuck you.”

“Not sure I can help you with that.”

“I dunno. I bet you could.”

“I’m not flying to London. Get a hooker.”

Harry scoffs. “I’m sure that would go over well.” He pauses. “I’m glad that you like it, though. I was a little nervous.”

“Since when do you care what people think of you?”

“I don’t. But I care what  _ you _ think of me.”

Louis lays back down on the bed, taking the phone off speakerphone. There’s no one else in the house, no one to hear what Harry has to say, but Louis stubbornly doesn’t want to chance it, anyway. “What  _ I _ think of you is that you would look unbelievable in just about anything and I can’t believe you aren’t here to fuck me,” he whispers. “Seriously.”

“Lou,” Harry whines. “Miss you so much. Fell asleep last night thinking about how good it feels to fuck you.”

“Did you get yourself off?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Actually, Louis  _ would _ like to know. He has a hunch. “Should’ve called me. Could have given you some encouragement.”

“Would have been nice, but I didn’t need it. Just thought about the way you look when you come and I was just about there.”

It’s still dark outside, Louis can hardly see without his contacts in or glasses on, his head is still a little foggy from this early morning ambush, but he’s going to have phone sex with his boyfriend.

It’s not the first time and it definitely won’t be the last time.

“Can’t help the way I look when I come,” he mumbles, hand sliding down to palm himself. “That thing you do with your hips makes me fucking useless. Can hardly control anything.”

“Not useless,” Harry groans, clearly touching himself, too. “Always take it so good when I’m fucking you. I can’t even stand it.” He groans again. “I would do just about anything to have your mouth right now.”

Louis swallows back his own whimper. “You like when I’m sucking you off?”

They both know it’s a rhetorical question, but Harry answers, anyway. “Like you can’t tell. Your mouth is seriously heaven. You remember the first time you ever sucked me off?”

Louis grips himself firmer, already completely hard, and he strokes hard, jerking his hips up into his fist. “Christ, I was so bad.”

“You were  _ not _ bad,” Harry murmurs, breath stuttering out of him. “I think about it all the time, how fast you dropped to your knees for me.”

He should be embarrassed about how much he loves getting Harry off. He isn’t. “Always wanna do that for you. You get so stupid over it. How can I…” He pauses to thumb over the head of his cock. It feels amazing, and he pretends it’s Harry’s hand. He always knows how to work Louis best. “How can I not want to?”

“Louis,” Harry pants. “Wanna taste you so bad.”

He whines. “Wish you were here, want you to touch me. Want you to fuck into me, want…”

“What else, what else do you want, baby?” His breathing is choppy, and Louis can tell he’s close. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you everything.”

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, balancing the phone on his shoulder. His cock blurts out precome, and he slides his hand through it, making the drag easier. “Just. Just want you to fuck me. Love when you fuck me slow and I can feel every single bit of your cock going in and out. Almost hurts, it feels so good.”

“Louis, oh my God…” Harry trails off again, so Louis keeps going, white heat in the pit of his stomach growing with every stroke, every word.

“Love it even more when you fuck me fast. Love when you have to close your eyes because even  _ looking _ at me is too much for you.”

“You’re goddamned gorgeous, how can I not lose it looking at you?” He moans again. “Baby, I’m almost there.”

Louis is, too. “Wanna know what I’m thinking about, right now?”

“Tell me,” he says through an uneven breath.

“About the last time you fucked me before you left. How you held me down. It was so fucking hot, using my body to get yourself off, like you couldn’t even help it.”

“I couldn’t, couldn’t fucking help it, you’re…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, and he goes completely silent, nearly choking on his breath. “You’re so beautiful and you’re mine and no one will ever be better suited for me than you,” he whispers once he’s found his voice once more.

Louis lets the phone slip off his shoulder and onto the floor when he comes, shooting into his hand, hips still jerking up into his hand, even when he grows too sensitive to keep going.

It takes him a few moments to steady out his breathing, and that’s when he realizes he can hear Harry saying his name through the phone. He picks it up from off of the carpet. “Hi.”

“Baby.”

Louis smirks, eyes slipping shut. “It’s like, two o’clock your time.”

“Yeah. So?”

“Where even are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he says for the second time.

Louis reaches over on the nightstand until he finds a tissue and wipes his hand off. “Really though. The hair. It’s amazing, H.”

“Thank you, baby. You can go back to bed now.”

“Classic fuck and chuck,” he says through a yawn.

Harry laughs. “I’ll call you later.”

“No more surprises, please. No face tattoos or any shit like that. Don’t know if my heart can handle it.”

He laughs again before Louis hangs up. “Deal.”


End file.
